marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sherlock Holmes (Earth-616)
Canon I'm fairly certain that Sherlock Holmes is not a Marvel Comics character, and therefore should not have a page on the site. --Spencerz (talk) 09:52, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, if he appears in a Marvel Comics, we have to treat it, no ? (I don't know about this comics,Marvel Preview) ? He also appears in Doom 2099 Vol 1 9], proving that he exist in the Marvel Universe (as many things from our universe) Undoniel (talk) 10:49, May 19, 2013 (UTC) He is in two issues Marvel Preview Vol 1 5, Marvel Preview Vol 1 6. He is also Clive Reston's great uncle. Jacknapier10 (talk) 10:50, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Marvel can have a Sherlock character that isn't the problem. I DON'T know where this story fits in though. I DO think you guys are limiting yourselves by sticking only to in-universe appearances. Any non-continuity should have some type of page and be categorised in SOME manner. If nothing else, its existence is ACKNOWLEDGED and someone else will KNOW whether its considered as IN-Universe or not. That would clear up any doubts. Links to the stories (( http://diversionsofthegroovykind.blogspot.com/2009/04/black-and-white-wednesday-hound-of.html /// http://diversionsofthegroovykind.blogspot.com/2009/04/black-and-white-wednesday-hound-of_29.html )) (Fumnov (talk) 11:07, May 19, 2013 (UTC)) Well if he appears in three universes (Sherlock Holmes (Earth-12101)), is linked with linked with Marvel characters, I think we have to keep it, but put some links to a Sherlock Holmes wikia or something could be good.. Undoniel (talk) 11:09, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :The fact that a character appears in an issue published by Marvel doesn't mean that character is canon. And the reason we limit things to in-universe material is simply because we are only here to cover in-universe material from Marvel Comics. :But, I'm going to link to this forum post. It contains the write-up for what will soon become our policy for deciding canon; it should help you guys understand what goes in to how we decide what is canon and what is not. :As for Sherlock here. The Earth-12101 version I can see having a page, since he is directly interacting with Deadpool in that one. Apparently, that one is not apart of Earth-12101, so there's question on if that one should be here. The Earth-616 version is a pretty thin connection, but it appears like there's enough of a connection for him to be included. So thin connection is a bad choice of words. After reading the linked stories from Marvel Preview, it's just abridged version of Hound of the Baskervilles. There's nothing even related to Marvel in there. This brings even more scrutiny on the fact that Clive Reston's page notes that Marvel has never directly stated that Reston is related to Bond or Holmes. :--Spencerz (talk) 11:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Canon So, I just got the Marvel Atlas handbook, and in Marvel Atlas Vol 1 1 it does indeed mention Sherlock Holmes as a prominent citizen in the United Kingdom. I believe this article should be restored. Zakor1138 (talk) 21:30, October 12, 2016 (UTC) *Confirmation. --MarvelBoy2002 (talk) 11:34, February 5, 2017 (UTC)